Naruto: The Fanfiction Saga
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: Welcome, dear readers, to the wondrous and insane world of my imagination as I show you stories, possibilities, of what can happen in the Ninja World of Naruto. Though these stories are little more than mere visions of ideas which has yet to be fully-explored, perhaps you would be interested, and brave enough, in testing your skills of writing by finishing what I had started...


**Naruto: The Fanfiction Saga**

MAJOR Disclaimer: This will be a series of Naruto fanfiction one-shots or drabbles with possible crossover with other stories. As such, each "chapter" will represent a different fanfiction idea of the Naruto series and can be readily adopted by anyone who is interested to convert them into full stories. I may also add "chapters" of my earlier Naruto fanfiction works as drabbles to this "Saga". May these ideas become good contributions to the fanfiction community and act as inspirations for aspiring writers.

**Chapter 1: Naruto – Pansukage**

The Dimension Gap, a place in between dimensions which is also the home of the Apocalypse Dragon Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons and the strongest being in existence. What most do not realize is that the Dimension Gap can also act as a "landing port" for any visitor who comes from a completely separate universe as long as they possess the means to do so. The Great Red, having lived in the Dimension Gap for so long on the other hand knew about the unusual phenomena but usually paid little attention to them unless the intruders irritated it. Not surprisingly to anyone that knew of the dragon's god-like powers, most irritants are usually dealt with quickly in a brutal fashion with little hope of any retaliation let alone survival.

Still, not all intruders are ignored, driven away, or destroyed. Some may draw the curious interest of the mighty dragon in a way that would not result in a brutal fight, if it can even be called that at times. One such being was currently elderly human-looking man with short hair that spiked up in the front to form what looked like a pair of horns and unusual purple eyes which seemed to have concentric rings or ripples around their pupils. The stranger also wore a cloak with a high collar, a necklace with six red magatama and was armed with a sheathed sword and a staff with rings hanging from the ringed top end. Upon laying his eyes upon the dragon, which was not too difficult to accomplish considering its titanic size, the elderly man was understandably shocked and quickly prepared himself for a fight but was soon relieved to realize that the Great Red, which was easily as powerful as a certain ten-tailed demon that he knew of if not more so, was simply curious. Not threatened by the mighty dragon, the man wandered about the Dimension Gap, apparently searching for something.

Observing the man, the Great Red soon grew bored and started to pass time by singing a certain tune of a rather popular tokusatsu series inspired by a particular boy whom the dragon had saved not too long ago, "Zoom Zoom Iyaaan. Zoom Zoom Iyaaan…"

Upon hearing the unusual tune, the elderly man wondered where the dragon had heard such a thing and innocently asked, "I don't suppose you know where that tune came from, do you…?"

If only the elderly man, also known as the Sage of the Six Paths, knew what he was getting himself, and his home world which is known as the Ninja World, into…

Scene Change

Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of Leaves located in the Land of Fire, is one of the major powers in a world where ninjas act as hired mercenaries, law enforcers and even soldiers of war. Guided by its Will of Fire, the belief in which love is the true source of strength which will bring people together and overcome conflict, the village is among the most prosperous and peaceful of the hidden ninja villages. However nothing in the world is ever perfect and Konohagakure is no exception to this universal rule…

Scene Change

A young blond boy with sun-tanned skin, cerulean blue eyes and two pairs of three whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks left the ninja academy with an expression of absolute dejection on his face due to failing his exam, which he needs to pass to become a ninja, for the second time. Treated as an outcast or worse by almost everyone in the village which is his home, the boy never understood why everyone hates him so. True, some of the adults have called him a demon brat when they thought he was not listening to them while others have outright stated that he deserved whatever cruel or cold treatment he got. However, none of their hurtful statements would explain the root of their hatred towards him, a hatred which other children had taken up as the norm as they either ignore him or, in the case of bullies, consider him the perfect victim for their misdeeds. To alleviate his suffering and loneliness, the boy did everything he could to get attention including playing pranks and boasting that he will get everyone's respect by achieving his dream which is becoming a Hokage, leader and the strongest ninja of Konohagakure. Alas, even the boy knew that becoming a Hokage is impossible without first becoming a genin, the lowest-ranked ninja.

Returning back to his apartment, the boy could no longer hold back his tears as he silently wept in grief and frustration and asked himself, "Why… why me…?"

Before long, the boy fell asleep, thus opening his mind, heart and soul to a certain dragon which represents dreams, the Dragon of Dragons. Through the realm of dreams, and with the aid of the dragon which had agreed to help a certain sage that had visited its realm, the boy would somehow traverse across reality itself to meet with certain groups of people, including a breast-loving perverted hero…

Scene Change

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure who is also known as the Professor and the God of Shinobi, was gaping like a fish before he asked Naruto, "Naruto, could you please repeat that?"

Grinning brightly, Naruto replied, "I'm going to become the very first Hokage to have his very own harem, believe it!"

Scene Change

As Naruto stated his dream of making his very own harem, a certain Toad Sage of Konohagakure suddenly felt his heart soar with a joy that he could not fully explain…

Scene Change

Deep within the depths of a seal which contained a powerful nine-tailed fox demon, a certain couple were comically mourning over the fact that their child had happily embarked upon a path of perversion not unlike that of his irredeemably perverted godfather, much to the amusement of the imprisoned demon…

Scene Change

A few days had passed since Naruto had first met his new heroes which he realized are arguably even more awesome than the Fourth Hokage. Able to take lessons from them within the dream-like realm of the Dimension Gap, Naruto could finally learn the proper ways of training himself to become a powerful warrior. Naruto would have preferred being able to do physical training as well in the Dimension Gap but he was not complaining as he was not only taking useful lessons which he can make use of while awake but also enjoyed the fond affections of beauties which would make every man and boy in Konohagakure jealous of him.

The people that hated Naruto were unsurprisingly displeased by the boy's unexpected development as he started to train more seriously and somehow knew proper fighting stances. As for Hiruzen, he honestly could not decide if he should be happy that Naruto was finally being loved by others even if they can only appear in the realm of dreams, or despair over the simple fact that Naruto was getting inspiration from a man that would most certainly get along very well with a certain perverted Toad Sage that he knew of. Sighing, Hiruzen mused, "Then again, the boy is at least on the right path in the sense that he would treat women as individual people with feelings, hopes and dreams of their own rather than objects of lust, much like his new idol." The elderly Hokage sighed again as he continued to think, "But to be inspired by a breast-obsessed man who calls himself the Breast Dragon Emperor of all things…"

Scene Change

It was the start of a new term for the ninja academy at Konohagakure and Naruto was having a duel against Sasuke which is hardly unusual. However, unlike previous duels, Naruto dared Sasuke to allow the blond boy to use only one jutsu against him. Having no reason to fear the dead-last of the class, even if Naruto made it clear that Sasuke would not be warned about the nature of the jutsu or when it would be used, Sasuke arrogantly accepted the challenge. As Sasuke was the most talented boy in his class, he had the support of his fangirls including a certain pink-haired girl that Naruto used to have a crush on before he met his friends in the Dimension Gap. Learning about the Breast Dragon Emperor's tragic first love with a cruel fallen angel and gaining a better understanding of what love should be like made Naruto realize that he should start paying attention to other girls instead of focusing all of his energy and attention to only one, who is also the type to beat, yell and mock him for every mistake or even non-mistake he had made. Then again, even Naruto knew that he cannot make a harem filled with loving beauties if he fails notice the beauty in other girls and women.

The gathered spectators were shocked when they realized that Naruto could somehow keep up with Sasuke, something which they believed to be impossible for the blond boy to ever accomplish given his status as the dead last of his class. Sasuke was also shocked as Naruto had not only managed to avoid getting defeated, although blond boy did have to block most of his attacks, but also managed to land a single hit on him. Even more perplexing was that Naruto started to grin in an almost evil manner as he raised his right hand after hitting Sasuke once.

Grunting at the unexpectedly painful blow, Sasuke glared at Naruto who had some bruises of his own and said, "So you managed to hit me once, what good will that do for you, Dobe?"

Naruto's wicked prankster grin only grew as he snapped his fingers and yelled out the name of his most infamous technique yet after his Sexy no Jutsu, "Breast Dragon Emperor Technique: Dress Break!"

Scene Change

After the "Dress Break Incident", everyone became wary of Naruto's new skill which could potentially be used to destroy even chakra-reinforced armour as long as they are considered as clothing. Needless to say, Naruto's infamy skyrocketed after the incident, especially among those who favour the Uchiha boy including his fangirls, although the fact that Sasuke screamed like a little girl before getting sucker-punched in the face by Naruto during the incident was not lost to the other boys from the ninja academy. In Sasuke's defence, no one ever expected Naruto to actually develop an ability specifically designed to render a person nude by destroying their clothes.

Inevitably, Naruto became even more despised by the girls of his class with the notable exception of one girl whom Naruto had actually managed to notice…

Scene Change

Hyuuga Hinata was among the very first to notice the unexpected changes in Naruto as she noticed that he was starting to use fighting stances which, while different from what was taught at the ninja academy, were effective in both defence and offence. She also noticed that Naruto was not longer paying his full attention to Sakura and was actually starting to observe other girls. What she did not expect was for Naruto to actually notice her let alone approach her to ask her. Granted, she was probably the only girl to not despise Naruto for using Dress Break against Sasuke and knew that it was ultimately Sasuke's own fault for allowing Naruto to use any jutsu against him in an otherwise purely taijutsu match. Still, the shy Hyuuga girl tended to avoid attention so she still found it surprising that Naruto actually noticed her.

Twiddling her fingers, Hinata timidly asked while looking away from Naruto with a crimson blush on her face, "S-so… what did you want to ask me…?"

Naruto, having finally taken a good look at Hinata, was amazed at how he had failed to notice a girl who, while a little odd, was also undeniably cute in mannerism. Scratching the back of his head, Naruto asked, "Well, I just noticed that you don't seem to glare at me like all the other girls so I was kind of wondering why."

Hinata's blush only grew as he realized that Naruto might actually discover her crush on the boy who had inspired her to work hard even with the odds stacked against her. Trying desperately to stutter a passable excuse, Hinata was failed miserably as she could not form a coherent sentence before she promptly fainted in a comical fashion and was "saved" from falling down by Naruto…

Scene Change

Umino Iruka could not help but smile as he silently observed Naruto interacting with Hinata after they boy finally realized her feelings towards him. He was also proud of the boy who had the maturity to actually tell Hinata that the pair should start out as friends first before becoming a couple and maybe even lovers, a proposition which Hinata was quite happy to accept. Iruka chuckled as he remembered how most of their classmates reacted to seeing Naruto and Hinata actually holding hands let alone hanging out together at Naruto's favourite ramen stand, Ichiraku Ramen. The girls were still in denial that the two were in a relationship as they simply could not imagine Naruto ever getting a girlfriend.

Seeing them hold hands, with both Naruto and Hinata blushing adorably, was a sight that Iruka made sure to take a picture of so that he could mercilessly tease the blond boy at a later date, preferably after he had somehow managed to marry Hinata and have some kids of their own. The thought about marriage then made Iruka remember that Naruto was planning to form his own harem, although the boy was at least willing to admit admit that he would sooner have a monogamous relationship with just one dearly beloved wife than have a harem of women who do not love him. "Maybe having Hinata would make the boy forget about his dream of making his own harem, although that very same dream did allow Naruto to actually notice her instead of always paying attention to Sakura which is undoubtedly a good thing at the moment," though Iruka.

Iruka should have known that Naruto has a tendency to somehow fulfil his promises and vows, including his vow to become a Hokage with his very own harem of loving beauties…

Scene Change

Kakashi was grinning happily as he read a book which could rival the infamously smutty Icha Icha series, a light novel series known as "Devil Ninja DxD". A relatively new series written by an anonymous writer known as Pansukage, the light novel series quickly became popular among the men and boys of Konohagakure as it featured not only awesome fights, a compelling tale of love and loyalty to one's companions, the courage to face impossible odds, and hilarious humour, but also lots of beautiful women who might get stripped naked or molested by the main character of the series, the Breast Dragon Ninja.

As the series itself did not include material which would make it a "mature" novel series, in spite of its blatant female nudity and other such "fan service", even boys and girls around Naruto's age can read the books as long as they are ninjas since they are considered as young adults at that stage. Of course, Kakashi knew or at least suspected the true identity of the Pansukage as he immediately saw the similarity between Naruto's recently-acquired Dress Break ability with the Breast Dragon Ninja's own ability which even had the same name. Granted, Naruto could have somehow gotten access to the light novels first before everyone else but Kakashi knew that such a scenario was extremely unlikely, especially after Hiruzen made it clear that Naruto was taking lessons from an unstated but benevolent source after he and the other ninjas started to notice Naruto's changes in attitude and training style. Kakashi could ask Inoichi Yamanaka, the head of the mind-reading Yamanaka ninja clan, who must have read Naruto's mind at some point after his changes became apparent but decided against it as he trusted Hiruzen enough to leave the matter aside. However, not even Kakashi would realize just how popular the light novel series would become in the following months due to distribution across the Elemental Nations…

Scene Change

A certain missing-nin from Kirigakure named Zabuza was peering at his companion, Haku, who was giggling like a girl despite being a boy, albeit an incredibly effeminate one, while reading Devil Ninja DxD. Snorting in mock disgust, Zabuza then glanced about to make sure that no one saw him take out his own copy of the same book…

Scene Change

Pain, the leader of a dangerous organization known as the Akatsuki, was actually blushing in sheepish embarrassment as a decidedly irritated Konan glared at him while holding a certain book written by Pansukage as the blue-haired woman mentally grumbled, "And I thought his collection of Icha Icha was already bad enough…"

Scene Change

Killer Bee, a ninja from Kumogakure, was being beaten into a comically bloody pulp by Yugito who was downright disgusted at his attempt to sing a rap of the "The Song of Breast Dragon"…

Scene Change

Fuu, a ninja from Takigakure, was blushing was she read a stolen book featuring a perverted hero known as the Breast Dragon Ninja…

Scene Change

Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of Konohagakure, was giggling in a perverse manner as he read Devil Ninja DxD and swore that he would one day shake hands with the Pansukage. Well aware that the book originated from Konohagakure, Jiraiya thought, "I might even convince him to work together with me and make an R-18 version of it!"

Scene Change

Hiruzen sighed guiltily as he refused to tell Naruto just how much money he was making thanks to his "side-business" as he was sure that the downright obscene amount of money would overwhelm the boy's mind. Still, Hiruzen was willing to increase Naruto's regular allowance, by a generous margin for a boy of his age, and guaranteed that the boy will receive a fixed amount of money from his new source of income until the boy was deemed old enough to properly manage the money on his own somehow. As to how Naruto was able to write the books, the boy had proven himself to be a surprisingly skilled writer once he actually decided to write a story based on the adventures of his friends in the Dimension Gap in the hopes that he could not only earn some money but also hopefully inspire others. The fact that Naruto was able to learn proper grammar and writing from his teachers in the Dimension Gap certainly helped.

After making sure that the boy was away, Hiruzen took out his own copy of Dragon Ninja DxD and convinced himself that he was only doing it to find out more about Naruto's friends from the Dimension Gap, even if the elderly Hokage knew that the fact was only half-true at best…

Scene Change

Naruto was grinning happily as he passed the test and was finally able to become a genin ninja. Even better for Naruto, he was put on the same team with Hinata and a tall boy with bushy hair and pale skin named Aburame Shino. While not particularly close to the Aburame boy, Naruto had no quarrel with him so he was perfectly happy with the arrangement. Naruto inwardly shuddered at the mere idea of him being put on the same team as Sasuke or even Sakura whom Naruto realized was an incredibly shallow fangirl who would generally not care about anyone from her own class other than Sasuke. Let it be said that Naruto's attempt to form his own harem had allowed him to see both the good and the bad in the girls and women around him.

Speaking about Sasuke and Sakura, they were put on the same team with a wild-looking boy named Inuzuka Kiba and his puppy, Akamaru, with Hatake Kakashi as their jounin-sensei.

Scene Change

Yuuhi Kurenai, the Jounin teacher of Naruto's team, could not decide if she should be begrudgingly impressed or downright appalled by boy. Every skill which Naruto possessed had the potential to be used for perverse indulgence such as using a wind jutsu called the "Gentle Breeze Tempest" which could be used to flip skirts of even shred clothes from a safe distance, using a variation of the Sexy no Jutsu to assume the form of a very nude Yondaime Hokage which made Kurenai blush like a young schoolgirl thereby distracting her further, and using Dress Break to destroy her clothes completely while she was momentarily distracted. Combined with Naruto's willingness to work together with Hinata and Shino who provided support by dispelling her illusions and overwhelming her with insects, Kurenai was humiliated during her attempt to test her graduated genin students, a fact which was not lost to her peers who were amused by her misfortune. Still, for all her misgivings towards Naruto for having such perverted techniques and being shameless enough to gleefully use them, Kurenai had no choice but to accept his team for actually being able to soundly defeat her by working together. Of course, Kurenai was not willing to forgive Naruto so easily and thus made a mental note to have Mitarashi Anko "train" him.

Ironically enough, Mitarashi Anko would quickly come to like Naruto as a little brother and even taught him some techniques to be added to his arsenal, including the ability to use Shadow Snakes which Naruto would later adapt into Shadow Dragons. She even taught Naruto the "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" as he was still relatively poor at using regular "Bushin no Jutsu" compared to other students due to his poor chakra control which caused his clones to be, while passable in appearance and for the test which he had recently passed, quite unstable.

Scene Change

Kurenai sighed in despair as Naruto had actually managed to gain the affections of a certain girl with scales on her body named Isaribi and mentally moaned, "Our very first C-Ranked mission and already Naruto manages to get himself a girl to somehow like him!" It certainly did not help that Hinata was willing to be a part of Naruto's harem as long as he loves her, and that both she and Isaribi are getting along quite well.

Let it be known that Kurenai was against the idea of Naruto having his own harem mostly due to her own views concerning love and marriage. The fact that she cares about Hinata only made her even more unwilling to let Hinata become a part of Naruto's harem out of fear that she would become unhappy. Still, even Kurenai could not deny the fact that Naruto does truly care for Hinata hence why she never tried to aggressively pull them apart. Also, it was apparent that Naruto cares for Isaribi as well and was willing to admit that he would not mind Isaribi finding a man of her own as long as she is truly happy with him.

Shaking her head, Kurenai mused, "If only Naruto was not so perverted…"

Scene Change

"…Why me…?" moaned Kurenai as her team returned to Konohagakure from one of their C-ranked missions alongside with a certain former ninja from Takigakure known as Fuu.

Scene Change

It was during the preliminary duel of the Chuunin exams between Naruto and Sasuke who had recently awakened his clan's unique dojutsu, the Sharingan. Smiling smugly, Sasuke said, "Give up, Dobe. You will never defeat me now that I have my clan's Sharingan!"

Smirking confidently despite Sasuke's boast, Naruto said, "Don't count your chicks before your eggs hatch, Teme!" Creating a small army of Shadow Clones, Naruto called upon the most dreaded technique to ever exist in the history of Konohagakure after Might Guy's infamous genjutsu known as the "Sunset of Youth", "Forbidden Breast Dragon Emperor Technique: Magical Cross-Dresser!"

To say that the Uchiha clan's famed Sharingan, which can perfectly memorize whatever the user can see thus allowing him to even copy his enemy's abilities, had finally met its logical weakness would not be far from the truth as Sasuke was suddenly surrounded by hideously muscular men who were dressed in ridiculously girly clothes which were obviously too small to fit them properly, while his Sharingan was active thus burning the memory into his mind for life. Even worse, Naruto took advantage of his knowledge on how Sasuke's fangirls behave and had his "Magical Crossdressers" do the same thing. Needless to say, the combined effects were too horrifying to even describe in written words let alone actually witness.

The battle that followed could not even be called a proper fight as Sasuke was forced to exhaust himself in a desperate attempt to repel the hideous cross-dressers that were trying to "embrace" him before being beaten by Naruto who took advantage of his exhausted state. Needless to say, Naruto's teammates were terribly mortified while the rest of the spectators were traumatized by the sight to the point that even the bloodthirsty Gaara of the Desert felt slightly ill. Not wanting to risk a fourth Ninja World War, Hiruzen made a mental note to add Naruto's "Magical Cross-Dresser" technique to the list of techniques that he would not use in the final part of the Chuunin Exams which included "Dress Breaker" and "Thousand Years of Death". The elderly Hokage could only sigh as he dreaded the veritable "Bullsh!t-Storm" that he would have to face due to the Uchiha boy's traumatizing defeat.

Scene Change

Jiraiya was inwardly crying tears of joy as he shook hands with Naruto who was indeed the famous Pansukage. As to how Naruto came up with the penname, he got the idea after he pranked the Hyuuga clan in retaliation of their mistreatment towards Hinata by somehow stealing all of their underwear and hanging them up a though they are flags. It was also during that incident that Naruto came to fully appreciate the idea of seeing beautiful women dressed in sexy underwear.

Hearing about Naruto's exploits and his growing harem of girls who care for him only made the Toad Sage happier as he thought, "Minato, Kushina, you both must be so proud of your son…!"

Scene Change

As Jiraiya claimed that Minato and Kushina were proud of their son, the spirits of both parents simultaneously shouted in despair, "No, we're not proud of him of being a pervert!"

Seeing the couple moping, the nine-tailed fox demon known as Kurama actually felt bad for them as they reminded him of a certain depressed dragon that had to put up with the humiliating title of Breast Dragon Emperor.

Scene Change

It was during the invasion of Otogakure and Sunagakure ninjas during the final phase of the Chuunin exams when everyone stared at the sky in dumbstruck amazement. Flying above the sky was a massive red dragon so large that it could dwarf even the dreaded Kyuubi no Youko, a nine-tailed demonic fox which attacked Konohagakure on the day Naruto was born. Staring at the massive dragon, Hiruzen and those who knew about Naruto's friends in the Dimension Gap smiled as they shared the same thought, "It looks like they are finally here!"

Flying beside the massive red dragon was a young man riding on a living ship. Standing beside him were his friends, companions, and loved ones who all agreed to give their friends in the Ninja World a helping hand in their time of need. Wearing a wide grin, the young man said, "Time to show everyone the power of the Breast Dragon Emperor!"

Scene Change

After the Breast Dragon Emperor, also known as Hyoudou Issei, and his companions aided the people of Konohagakure in repelling the invasion, the men and boys of the village were universally envious of Naruto as he was hugged by Issei's harem of beautiful ladies who were more than happy to spoil him with motherly or sisterly affection. As one of Naruto's former classmates, Inuzuka Kiba, would put it, "That lucky son of a bitch!"

-Chapter Fin-

Note: In case no one noticed, this is a Naruto crossover with Highschool DxD. After reading a few stories which involved Naruto leaving Konohagakure, vicious OOC character bashing, Naruto becoming Rias' pawn instead of Issei, and so on, I wanted to write my own version of the crossover even if only as a one-shot drabble. I hoped that everyone enjoyed it and that it might inspire someone to write this story as a completed series. Also, just to let everyone know, I borrowed the "Gentle Breeze Tempest" from Mahou Sensei Negima as Naruto is a wind-user and is more openly perverted than his canon-self due to being influenced by the "Breast Dragon Emperor".

To answer a few questions the readers may have:

Naruto can bring other people to the Dimension Gap with him when dreaming but only as long as both parties are willing to go there together. Otherwise Naruto can only go there by himself.

As implied, the Sage of the Six Paths had requested help from the heroes of Highschool DxD to guide Naruto. They would later be able to actually traverse to the Ninja World thus finally meeting Naruto and his friends in person. They may say that after hearing about the Breast God (it is easy to imagine Paio Two from Mahou Sensei Negima appearing in this story as the Breast God's avatar), meeting the Sage of the Six Paths is less of a shock to them.

This story is less on angst (especially Uchiha-related angst which I generally dislike) and more on comedy but is (supposedly) filled with its share of tear-jerking, heart-warming and awesome moments.

Hinata can be influenced by Hyoudou Issei's harem to become braver and more outgoing. I was also planning to make her a covert pervert who would become less covert about it due to their influence.

Naruto's harem was intended to include Hinata, Isaribi and Fuu. As to whether he will have more girls added (including Sasame, Shion, Amaru, ect.), I would leave it to your imagination but be aware that Naruto would want the girls of his harem to get along with one another as fellow trusted companions who are also in love with Naruto (read Highschool DxD novel series to see how Hyoudou Issei's own harem works). I never intended to have Naruto do anything more explicit than kissing and cuddling (with possible "skin-ship-while-in-underwear") with his harem until after the three-year time skip as they would still be around twelve or thirteen years old before the time skip. Naruto would probably not be as blatantly perverted as Hyoudou Issei but he would certainly be more mischievous about it.

Kushina and Minato would be mortified that Naruto had become such a perverted person but at the same time they would be glad that Naruto had become a strong and trustworthy individual and that he has loved ones who care for him, including his harem. Kurama may get less antagonistic towards Naruto if only because he finds the boy's unorthodox antics amusing (Kurama, Minato and Kushina can have a word with Ddraig while in the Dimension Gap in case no one noticed). If Kurama and Naruto work together as friends, Naruto would be able to develop Kurama's own chakra into "Chakra Armour" not unlike the armour used by Sairaorg Bael's own Regulus Nemea armour in appearance.

Naruto's more serious abilities would include Shadow Dragons (summons a flight of small "Shadow Dragons" to attack the enemy), Dragon Shot (generates a blast of pure chakra at the enemy), Chakra Gauntlet (similar to Issei's Boosted Gear gauntlet in appearance and allows Naruto to focus his chakra to boost his attacks or defence), and Chakra Armour (similar to Chakra Gauntlet but as a complete armour set). Naruto can also use Rasengan after being taught by Jiraiya (using Chakra Gauntlet allows Naruto to generate Rasengan with only one hand and he cause use his Shadow Dragons to "deliver" the attack).

Kurenai is a bit of a butt monkey in this story as I imagined her to be against Naruto's perverted antics and his dream of making a harem and yet can do nothing to stop them. Kurenai has nothing personal against Naruto though as Naruto would prove to her that he is a good person at heart despite being a pervert (won't stop her from reprimanding him whenever he gets perverted though). As for Sasuke, I admit that I'm making a fool out of him because he's an arrogant prick that I enjoyed tormenting with Naruto's "new tricks". I can also imagine that Sakura, as well as any other Sasuke fangirl, would be in denial over the fact that Naruto was gaining a harem of beloved beauties.

Once Issei and his group enter Konohagakure, I can't help but feel that they can curbstomp just about any ordinary enemy they meet. As for the Juubi, I feel that the Great Red can easily match it or even overwhelm it in terms of power alone.

Naruto can potentially become Millicas Gremory's "elite pawn" after the time skip when Millicas is old enough to have his own peerage but Naruto would want to have his harem reincarnated as well so that he can have them by his side. Then again, there is the complication of conflicting loyalties. Also, Naruto's duel with Millicas would be awesome (Ophis may not count as she is way too powerful for any ordinary opponent to face even for a friendly duel). Naruto can also receive "additional training in the mountains" by Issei, Sairaorg, and/or even Tannin.


End file.
